Caspian the dragon knight
by Que8796
Summary: It seemed like another day for a dragon slayer named Caspian, but soon things change when he encounters a dragon who saves his life, and soon finds out that things aren't what they seem, this... Is his legend (Pls rate and review, no rude comments)


STEAL AND SCALES

(A GRAPHIC NOVEL BY QUE)

-M

-GRAPHIC SCENES THAT MAYBE INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG READERS

-+18 CONTENT

-AND FETTISH CONTENT(prg\ beast)

-DONT LIKE ANY OF IT, DON'T READ ANY OF IT

chapter I

today was just like any other day for me, I was walking around the town in my usual patrol route, around the town, as a knight, it is a very critical job for me to protect this town and those in need, especially these days, the sudden rise of dragons attacking the city was rather alarming. and as a slayer, it was our job to keep out and\ or deal with anything that was not human.. mostly creatures such as dragons, the city it's self is close to the home of the dragon scum, a huge mountain littered with caves and caverns, where those snakes with wings live. either someone brave enough or a complete fool would dare enter the land owned by those things...

what's a slayer you ask?, it is a group of specialy trained knights, given the task to handle more dire ocupations, it was established 100yrs ago by our leader Garison Stonefist, and the kings court mage Flavian, after he his family was killed by those things.

I went about my normal business, inspecting goods going around town, making sure there was no trouble around town, just a few actually, a fight at the local Tavern here, a few thieves caught there, it was just an average day for us knights.

today seemed to be another slow day for me, all seemed peaceful today. as I was about to make my way around a corner, I ran in to my old friend and fellow slayer, Sera, my childhood friend since we where kids, and I know what you're thinking, and no, we never had anything. truth be told, I've always seen her as more of "one of the guys". even when we where recruited (honestly she volunteered) to join the Slayers, she was more focused on her job, as I was, than anything els.

as usual and mandatory, we greated each other, and talked. "slow day huh, Cas?", my full name was Caspian but, she liked to call me ''Cas'' and I don't mind the name. "yes, luckly there's no attacks today and moving forward.." I replied, "yeah" I heard her say, "hopefully.. I still don't get why the sudden high numbers of dragons attacking the city, it's-"

"strange?" I interrupted, she nodded. "yes, I thought so too...". "still, yesterday was a doozy, three dragons attacking the city! three times in one day!" she emphasized, again I could not blame her, we knew dragons hunted some times in packs, but never three times on the same day.

"oh! and I almost forgot, Zad want's to talk to you about something" she said, but before I could speak she cut me off, "the new recruites will take your route for today, now go! they can handle this, don't worry", I had no reason to argue, trust me, she's impossible to win against. so with that we parted our ways and I went to the old sorcerers house.

the old man, was one of the many court mages hired by the king, and Zad, was one of the fore most specialist on dragons, if there's something he's never heard of from a dragon, it's probably a myth. I knocked on the door of the old man's house and I was greated by the old man, wearing his blue robe with the royal emblem on it, only covered by his long gray beard, "oh! Caspian, just the man I wanted to see" he started as he opened the door motioning me to come in to his home.

There we discussed certain matters regarding security in the city, "that still doesn't explain WHY dragon attacks have been getting more frequent.." I interrupted, "yes yes... sadlly, even I haven't got an answer... strange as it might seem this may be a new discovery on dragon psychology or a new instinct that we've yet to encounter.." he scratched his chin, I, my self surprised at his answer, "so, uhm.. you don't have the answer for that?" I asked, "no no, I said it could be one of two things... either dragon nature.. or..." he thought deeply "it might be that darker forces might be at play here.. regardless... I'm sure we'll find an answer" he assured me, which didn't help... if it WAS dark magic, it was going to be harder to deal; with, last time dark magic got involved my friend from the other guild across the sea had to move here until it was resolved.

"oh! yes... for what I was going to tell you, there'd been reports of disturbances around the forest near the river, and we must assure our people that are crossing that teratory would be safe" he said "so he's appointing you to go inspect the area and deal with what ever is going on there"

"wooppie.." I said sarcastically, "finally something to do around here, hehe"

"don't worry" the old man replied as I was about to walk out the door, "I'm sure it's nothing you can handle.. or anything involving dark magic haha" I admired the sense of humor of the old man, he's always had that since I began training.

"ok, have a good day, Zad" I said walking out the door to fulfill my duties.

"you too, young man".

To be continued...


End file.
